Utakata Hanabi
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: pertemuan singkat Masaki dengan Kyousuke di festival musim panas membuatnya tergila-gila. Namun, Kyousuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Masaki


**Utakata Hanabi**

**Dislaimer : Level-5**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, angst**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary : pertemuan singkat Masaki dengan Kyousuke di festival musim panas membuatnya tergila-gila. Namun, Kyousuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Masaki**

**Warning : abal, gaje, dsb *Authornya udah ngantuk banget pas bikin nih fict**

Satu persatu kembang api di luncurkan menghiasi langit malam yang kelam. Cahayanya yang berwarna-warni menerangi sebuah festival yang ada di bawahnya. Kembang api itu tak mempedulikan hati seseorang berambut hijau toska ini.

Mata coklat keemasannya menatap kembang api itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ditemukannya kebahagiaan.

.

.

**Masaki's PoV**

Malam itu sedikit gerimis. Kirino, sahabatku meneleponku.

"Ayolaah ... Masakiii ... ikutlah bersamaku ke Festival musim panas kali ini ..." Ia membujukku.

Aku memang tidak berminat mengikuti festival seperti ini. Selain melelahkan, juga membuang-buang waktuku saja. Lebih baik aku di rumahku yang hangat dan aman ini. Toh, masih banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan.

Lagipula aku selalu masuk angin setelah mengikuti Festival seperti ini.

"Ah, Kirino. Kau ini tahu aku tidak suka berpegian malam-malam, aku takut." Elakku.

"Ayolah, Masaki. Kau sudah tak ikut Festival musim panas selama 3 tahun! Festival Hina dan Festival Hanami kemarin saja kau tidak ikut, kali ini kau harus ikut!" Kirino tetap memaksa.

Dan aku tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatku.

"Lagipula ketakutanmu pada suasana gelap takkan terjadi, banyak lampu-lampu dan kembang api yang menyinari kita malam ini, bukan?" ujarnya lagi.

"Yaah ... aku tahu. Tapi kau ingat, bukan? Terakhir aku ikut festival musim panas rambutku terbakar dan jika aku mengikutimu aku hanya akan mengganggu kencanmu dengan Shindou saja, bukan?"

"Maka itu aku mengajakmu! Orang bilang, saat lelaki dan wanita berduaan, yang ketiga itu setan!" Kirino histeris.

Sialan, berarti aku ini setan?

"Kau menganggapku setan, sahabatku?"

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, Kau harus tetap ikut! Titik!"

Tuuut ... tuuut ...

Ia menutup telepon.

Ayolah, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Yah, tapi sudahlah. Tak ada salahnya aku mengikuti orang itu.

.

.

Gletak! Gletak!

Geta yang ku gunakan sangatlah berisik, juga yukata yang kugunakan sangat ketat membuatku sulit bergerak. Ingin rasanya aku telanjang saat ini juga.

Dan Kirino, dia yang membuatku datang kesini dan dia juga yang menelantarkanku di tempat sesak menyempitkan seperti ini. Sungguh, aku benci festival.

Menyesal aku datang kesini. Hanya melihat kembang api. Aku bisa melihatnya dari balkon rumahku. Dan selain kembang api yang bisa kulihat disini, hanyalah gerai-gerai makanan dan barang-barang yang membuat banyak kesibukkan.

Kemana si Kirino itu? Ah, mungkin ia dan Shindou pergi ke tepian sungai untuk berciuman dengan latar belakang kembang api seperti pasangan lain.

Ah, iya, Kekasih. Kalian pikir aku memilikinya? Mana ada cowok yang tertarik pada cewek yang jarang menyisir rambut dan mandi sepertiku ini?

Jika ada, dia pasti sudah gila. Kalau aku ini cewek terakhir di muka bumi itu mungkin terjadi.

Aku lebih memilih duduk di pojokan kamarku bertemankan laptop dan koleksi anime ku dari pada berpacaran seperti orang normal. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolahku, terkadang.

Tapi, aku tetaplah manusia yang ingin tahu bagaimana berpacaran, bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dan berciuman. Hasrat itu ku pendam dalam-dalam mengingat orang tuaku yang bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah elit.

Ah, daripada aku memikirkan itu, ada kembang api yang harus dilihat.

Kembang api yang lumayan besar itu di luncurkan, setiap orang hanya mengadah ke atas, begiu juga aku. Itu membuatku terpesona dan aku menyadari hal lain yang membuatku terpesona.

Seseorang yang sama sepertiku memandang kembang api di langit.

Ia berada di sebelahku. Aku mengenalnya, cowok berambut navy itu teman sekelasku, ia pindahan dari luar kota. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit tertarik dengannya.

Aku tetap memandangnya tanpa rela berkedip sampai tak kusadari ia juga melihat ke arahku.

"Hai, sepertinya aku mengenalmu?"

Oh tidak, ia menyapaku? Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat gugup! Mungkin saat ini wajahku lebih merah dari tomat matang kesukaanku.

"H,hai ... aku Kariya Masaki, teman sekelasmu." Jawabku agak terbata-bata.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke" ia mengulurkan tanganya "Kau datang kesini sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tadi aku kesini dengan temanku. Namun ia menelantarkanku karena pacarnya ..." aku mengeluh.

Setelah ku telusuri lagi wajahnya, aku sadar bahwa ia tampan.

"Oh, aku turut kasihan padamu," ia memegang tanganku! Oh! Tisu! Tisu! Kurasa ada darah mengalir dari hidungku!

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu berkeliling di festival ini?"

Ia mengajakku berkeliling? Berarti ini kencan! Aaah! Kencan pertamaku! Apalagi dengan cowok tampan mirip tampah (Oke, ini selingan Auhtor saja) seperti dia!

"T,tentu"

Dan kami berdua pun berjalan-jalan di tengah hiruk-pikuk banyak orang.

"Masaki, sudah punya pacar?" Tsurugi memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum, kau?"

"Ya, aku juga belum" ia memalingkan pandangannya sebentar "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi pacarmu? Hanya untuk malam ini, dan jika kau menyukainya, kita dapat berpacaran seterusnya," ucapnya.

"EH?!" aku hanya membatu.

"Ya, hanya untuk malam ini," ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, kini wajah kami hanya berpaut beberapa senti.

Aku mendorong Tsurugi. Kupikir ini terlalu jauh untuk seseorang yang baru mengenalku dalam beberapa menit. "Aah, Tsurugi. Bisa belikan aku minuman? Aku tersiksa disini ..."

"Hn, baiklah," dan ia pun pergi.

Syukurlah, aku selamat ...

Saat kupikir itulah saatnya aku selamat, sekelompok orang aneh menghampiriku. Mereka seperti terlalu banya minum sake, bau alkohol menyebar kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba mereka menerkaku dari belakang. Sial! Mereka berempat sudah memegangi tubuhku! Dan saku memperkuat tenaga mereka jadi berlipat-lipat! Aku ingin melempar mereka dengan geta milikku namun jika kulakukan itu yukata-ku bisa sobek.

Kemudian, sebuah kaki menendang seseorang yang memegangi punggungku. Untung saja aku mengelak.

Dengan keahlian memukul yang tak diragukan lagi, ia membuat para preman itu babak belur. Keadaan membuat penglihatanku rabun.

Setelah semua selesai, baru aku dapat melihat orang yang menyelamatkanku itu. Dia Tsurugi!

"Masaki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mengendongku ala bridal style.

"Iya," aku dibawanya ke sebuah trotoar jalan.

Kami berdua duduk di terangi sinar bulan yang dipadu-padankan dengan cahaya kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan. Di sini sangat sepi, aku hanya dapat medengar keramaian di kejauhan.

"Ahaha ... ini aneh ..." aku tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" Tsurugi memberiku sekaleng jus jeruk.

"Beberapa menit lalu aku bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu, lalu beberapa menint kemudian kau mencoba menciumku, kemudian selanjutnya kau menyelamatkanku, itu lucu ... semua terjadi sangat cepat," aku menatap mata Tsurugi.

"Ya, secepat aku jatuh cinta padamu ..." Tsurugi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kali ini aku tidak menolak, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tsurugi melumat habis bibirku.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Setahun berlalu begitu cepat dan kini aku berada di tempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu,

Hanya saja Tsurugi tak ada disampingku ...

Beberapa bulan lalu orang tuanya dipindahtugaskan ke Shinjuku dan dengan berat hati aku harus melepaskannya.

Aku melihat Kembang api yang sama sendirian. Begitu dingin rasanya.

**-End-**

**A/N : **sumpah nih fict bikinnya pas mata ane tinggal setengah watt =o=

Sebenernya ane udah ngetik di hp dan niatnya mau bikin note di fb, tapi kehabisan pulsa. Halamannya disimpan terus minjem kartu bapak, eh ketikannya malah ngilang T^T

Dan seperti Mas-gay, saya juga merindukan orang terkasih T^T #galau

Ok, abaikan curhatan saya.

Mohon kritik dan reviewnya~ XD

Np : perasaan harusnya mohon kritik dan sarannya deh XD


End file.
